


Cherry Coke

by cucumber_of_doom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Snark, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumber_of_doom/pseuds/cucumber_of_doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Darcy and Tony hooked up.</p><p>(set pre Iron Man)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Coke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bros!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361602) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



> Set pre Iron Man. Tony is 37 in this, Darcy is 19. If that age difference makes you uncomfortable, this is not the fic for you.

Darcy huffed as she stepped out of the cab and into the evening-breeze, glad that she practiced walking in her new high-heeled pumps at home. Falling flat onto her face or twisting an ankle in front of the fancy hotel wouldn't do. This was the little pick-me-up she deserved for spending the summer between freshman and sophomore year of college in Chicago of all places. 

Chicago wasn't exactly her first choice to spend the summer but her uncle had offered a job in his law firm and Darcy wasn't picky about money. And having some actual work-experience on her resume? Totally worth the hassle of running around delivering documents, preparing coffee and going on the occasional donut-run. So: the really important things, like supplying everyone with sugar and caffeine. Keeping the company going and stuff. The job beat _selling_ said donuts by miles. Darcy had done enough of that during high-school.

So this summer job was actually pretty awesome. It was also where she met Brian, the blond guy in the dark-gray suit who offered his arm and led her towards the hotel entrance. She wasn't even sure why Brian was invited but probably it was because even engineers and scientists needed lawyers from time to time. Just in case an experiment went wrong and the result started feeding on the brains of innocent bystanders. Maybe that wasn't too unlikely. That or Brian simply knew someone, she hadn't really been listening earlier.

He had been flirting with her from the moment she first sat a foot into the office and when he needed a date for the party at the tech conference in town she said yes. Darcy suspected he didn't have anyone else to take either, hence him asking out the intern. Thought she gave him credit for being bold enough to ask out the boss' niece. That took balls.

It wasn't as if she had anything else to do in a city were she knew nobody and her uncle had been nice enough to send her off with his credit-card to find something nice to wear for the event. The figure hugging, black polka dotted 50s-style dress had potential to become her new favorite. The bodice did amazing things to her cleavage. Being family was awesome like that sometimes.

Walking through the entrance and into the reception hall Darcy felt every bit like the small-town girl she was. A little bit insecure and terribly uneducated with only a single year of college under her belt and no fancy doctorate. She snuck a sideway glance to Brian reminding herself he didn't have one either. Darcy took a deep breath, straightened her back and decided not to let this bother her. Most of those people probably didn't have their doctorates and master degrees at her age either. No need to feel intimidated.

A few minutes after their arrival in the hall Brian let go of her arm.

“Wait here, Darcy. I will get us a drink.”

“Cool.”

Darcy watched Brian disappear into the crowd, still a little insecure. It wasn't like she was a shy person but standing in a room of mostly significantly older people of whom she knew exactly zero was the tiniest bit uncomfortable. There were some younger people too, like Brian, who had only graduated a year ago himself, but older than Darcy. And Brian took a lot of time to bring back their drinks.

Darcy dug her phone out of her purse, checking for texts while waiting. After that she played some tetris knock-off for a while. When she finally lost she looked at the tiny clock in the corner of the screen and frowned. Brian had been gone for more than 20 minutes already.

She put away her phone and slowly made a round of the room, finally spotting Brian with a group of older men, one of whom she recognized as a client of the law-firm. Fantastic. She had been ditched for an older guy. Darcy sighted and smoothed down her hair. Why had she thought it would be a good idea to come anyway? But hey, there was a buffet. She was no one to turn down free food, even if it came with a lame date and probably an awkward Monday in the office. Hopefully she would never have to see Brian again after this summer.

Darcy grabbed an already filled glass of champagne from an unsupervised tray, took a sip and slowly circled back towards the buffet while contemplating the pro's and con's of stuffing her purse with diced cheese to snack on later. She drained the rest of the champagne and got rid of the glass by placing it on the nearest flat surface. After trying a bit of the cheese from the buffet she decided that it was totally worth potentially ruining the stupid little clutch bag she had bought on a whim because it matched the new shoes. She would only have to wait until the buffet was less crowded to take what she wanted and get out of here.

While Darcy waited for her chance she ate a pizza roll while looking around the room. There was nothing wrong with doing a bit of people watching while still here and it wasn't like some of those people weren't watching her in return. Like that dude over at the bar who was definitely staring at her boobs. Darcy frowned. She kind of knew that face. Was that Tony Stark? 

Darcy squinted, looked down at her cleavage, then back up and to the man who possibly actually was Tony Stark. Huh, interesting. Maybe, if Brian abandoned her for some old man maybe she could do the same with a slightly less old one? Stark didn't exactly look bad and even if he turned her down: at the very least Darcy would have a story to tell back in college. Maybe she would even get a drink out of it. Stark could afford that, right? And if her first year in college had taught her one thing, then it was that boobs and a bit of boldness could get her nearly anywhere.

Darcy made sure to put some extra sway into her hips while crossing the space between the buffet and the bar, feeling Stark's eyes on her the entire time. A nice confidence boost, actually.

She stopped to lean against the bar next to Stark who gave her a once over from his perch on the bar stool.

“So, what are you doing here all alone?“ he asked, tumbler of what probably was whiskey in one hand.

“Oh, not much. Just testing a theory,” Darcy replied with a grin. Not that she had a serious chance or anything, she knew she wasn't exactly a playboy-cover girl. But trying, if failing, to chat up a celebrity sounded like one of those thing she wanted to try at least once in her life.

“And that theory you are testing?”

“How much booze my boobs can get me. Hypothesis says it will be enough to get me drunk. Also my date ditched me to network and he can go fuck himself.”

Stark barked out a laugh and set down his glass.

“Stupid. Who in their right mind would ditch a beauty like you?”

“Someone who definitely isn't getting a second date”, Darcy said, feeling a slight blush creep onto her cheeks. This was not the kind of of answer she was prepared for. She had expected to be dismissed basically instantly, maybe friendly, maybe not. Was he flirting with her? He couldn't be. If the gossip rags where anything to go by he regularly dated super models.

“Smart girl. Don't let them walk all over you,” he said, grinning, while turning fully towards her. Okay, this was clearly flirting, no way to deny that. Surprising as hell but not entirely unwelcome. Again: nice confidence boost and Stark was unexpectedly fun to talk to.

“Nice goatee. Looks complicated,” Darcy blurted out the the first thing coming to her mind. Thankfully Stark decided to play along.

“Want to take a closer look?” he asked with a toothy grin that really shouldn't be as charming as it was.

“Dude, that's cheap”, Darcy said laughing. “Really, really cheap. You can do better.”

“Are you made out of Copper and Tellurium? Because you're CuTe”, Stark shot immediately. Darcy blinked. 

“Okay”, she finally said, tossing a strand of hair out of her face. “I'm not sure if that's creepy, lame or adorable. Maybe all three. But you get points for creativity and randomness, Mr Stark.”

“Please, call me Tony,” he said, offering his hand which Darcy took, smiling.

“I am Darcy.”

“Nice to have a name to the pretty face.”

This was way more fun than stealing cheese. 

“So... You wanna buy me a drink or what?” she asked after letting go of his hand. It was worth a try. Worst case he said no. He didn't. Instead Tony leaned onto his elbow and signaled the bartender that he was next.

“Sure. Any specific wishes?”

Darcy perked up and finally dragged another bar stool closer to sit down.

“Do you think they do Strawberry Margaritas?”

“Girl, they will do any drink I ask them to do. The secret lies in tipping enough.”

“Strawberry Margarita it is then.”

A few minutes and a generous tip later Darcy had her drink, decorated with fresh strawberries some poor person had to fetch from the hotel kitchen. It tasted like sweet victory and really good tequila. She savored it while keeping up some light banter with Tony who had ordered another whiskey for himself.

Darcy picked the decorative strawberry from the rim and popped it into her mouth, slowly chewing and chasing it with the last of the margarita. She was starting to feel pleasantly buzzed.

“So... you are the kind of guy that goes for the girl with the glasses?”

“It's not so much the glasses as the spectacular rack, but the glasses don't hurt,” Tony admitted with a wink.

Darcy shrugged.

“Not complaining, it's still a compliment.”

She did not get an answer. Okay, now Tony definitely wasn't listening anymore, dreamily staring into her cleavage.

“All glory to the hypnoboobs”, Darcy muttered, which startled Tony enough to make him look into her face again.

“Sorry, girl. I was kind of distracted. What were you saying?”

Feeling bold, Darcy leaned forward.

“Oh, I was just thinking... Why don't we just have sex and break this obvious sexual tension?”

“Girl, you can read my mind. But I do have to ask: You are 18, right?” Tony asked, adding the last part a bit sheepishly. Darcy didn't mind.

“No worries, it's a justified question. And I am 19.”

“In that case: may I lead the way?” Tony stood up and offered his arm to Darcy who hopped off her bar stool and laced hers through it. “I am staying in the penthouse. Haven't been in there yet so I will be as surprised as you about what it looks like. It is supposed to be really nice.”

Reaching the top floor took only a short elevator ride.

“Penthouse, yeah!” Darcy proclaimed as Tony – one hand on the small of her back – lead her out of the elevator and into the suit.

“They just recently added the penthouse, so we should break it in,” Tony replied, wiggling his eyebrows and guiding her further into the room. “So we've got the whole floor for ourself. Including a supposedly giant bed and a very comfy couch. Apparently here is also an extremely fluffy rug in the living-room if that' what you prefer. And... some ugly chairs.” 

Tony stilled as they entered the living-room, striding over to one of the three wooden, egg-shaped chairs that surrounded the large but low coffee-table. 

“Why are there ugly chairs? Why does Pepper book me a suite with chairs like that?” he complained. “That's unfair. I did nothing to deserve this. Not recently at least.”

Darcy wondered for a moment what it said about the man that he cared so much about some chairs, but then her attention focused on something else. Who said her own attention-span was any longer?

“Hey, you've got a mini-bar!” Darcy proclaimed, spun out of Tony's grip and wandered to the elegant glass-and-steel fridge next to the spacious gray sofa. “A big mini-bar. Is is still right to call it a mini-bar if it's that big?” Darcy mused and stepped closer, peering inside.

“It's part of the wet bar. You see the cabinet above? More booze,” Tony said, gesturing towards said cabinets with his arm. Darcy only grinned while turning around.

“ Cool. I have never been in a hotel-suit bigger than my parent's apartment. Or one with a private bar. This rocks!”

Tony picked two glasses from the cabinet, followed by a bottle of a something Darcy didn't recognize. Not that she was familiar with brands of expensive booze. Or expensive stuff in general. She had not grown up poor but this was far over the family-budget.

“You like whiskey?” Tony asked, lifting the bottle to show her. She nodded, then sat down on the sofa that turned out to be more comfortable than it looked.

“Would it be blasphemous to mix this with coke? Because there's a can of cherry coke in the fridge which clearly has my name on it”

“30 years old Glenfiddich with cherry coke? Definitely worth a try. Would piss off a lot of people if they knew but I'm not gonna tell on you,” Tony said with a shrug.  
He made a show of putting ice and whiskey into each glass and adding coke into Darcy's. She leaned forward and gave Tony a god view onto her cleavage as she took her her drink from him. 

“Cheers,” he said and Darcy took a sip from the glass. She knew she liked whiskey-cola but the bottle looked expensive. The mix tasted good either way.

“Yummy.”

“Should be. That whiskey is older than you,” Tony said with a smirk, contend with watching her enjoying herself for now. 

Darcy leaned back in the cushions. Maybe this was cliché but screw that. Drinking expensive booze from the mini-bar – wet-bar, she corrected herself - in a hotel's penthouse-suite with Tony Stark? If that was cliché she could deal with it. Leagues better than listening to some guys talking business all evening.

Darcy waggled her eyebrows.

“So... bed?” she asked. “I like beds. Beds are awesome, especially the big ones.”

She squealed as Tony picked her up caveman-style and nearly knocked himself off his feed with the added weight.

“And off we go,” he huffed, slapped her ass and seized the bottle of whiskey from the coffee-table with his free hand. “Off to... whatever. Something incredible good or shit.”

“Sure, sure,” Darcy laughed. 

Whatever, she really didn't care. Not so much about their destination at least, but well about nearly bumping the door frame with her head. 

“Hey, careful here!”

Tony turned around, nearly tripping over his feet and downing a good part of the bottle in a long gulp.

“I am always careful,” he murmured and dumped her on the dark gray sheets of a king-sized bed. Darcy rolled on her back, grabbed Tony's arm and pulled herself back to her feet. She felt a bit woozy for a moment.

Whoops. Booze, getting spun through the air and heels were a tricky combination.

Kicking off the heels Darcy turned and batted her lashes at him.

“You wanna help me with the zipper?” she asked playfully and Tony didn't hesitate to spin her around.

“Sure thing, darling,” he murmured.

Darcy shivered as hot breath ghosted across the sensible skin at her neck. There was no fumbling with the zipper. Tony pulled it down in one slow fluid motion, not faltering once. A nice change from awkwardly fumbling college boys. 

The unzipped satin-dress slid down her shoulders, revealing a black polka-dotted bra in the process.

“You look gorgeous, girl,” Tony breathed and pressed a scratchy kiss to the nape of her neck. He pushed the soft fabric of her dress down her hips, his fingers brushing surprisingly delicate across the newly revealed skin. Darcy sighed contentedly, then stepped out of the fabric-pile at her ankles. She then turned around again to face Tony who took the opportunity to oggle the lacy string, matching her lace-trimmed bra.

“I would have dubbed you as the hotpants kind-of-girl,” Tony mused, stroking his beard.

“Dude, VPL's would totally kill the look of that dress. No way to wear hotpants underneath, no matter how comfy that would be,” she explained half jokingly and Tony shrugged grinning.

“No complains with that logic.”

A moment passed, then Tony smirked again and backed her against the bed until she fell over and clasped the front of his shirt. A few buttons gave and Darcy bounced off the mattress, giggled and made grabby hands at the bottle. Tony pushed the bottle into her reach, opened the remaining buttons and shrugged out of the shirt.

“Tastes better with coke,” she commented after taking a sputtering gulp and handed back the bottle.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“The youth these days,” he said in mock-complain.

Darcy raised her eyebrows at him.

“Are you telling me I don't know how to appreciate something vintage?”

“Now that's just mean, girl.”

Darcy laughed as he grabbed the bottle and poured a few drops of the whiskey into her belly button before lowering his head and sucking it into his mouth. 

“Hm. I think it tastes best like this,” he said and licked his lips.

“Your goatee tickles,” Darcy complained halfheartedly, mostly to hide her slight embarrassment. Was this supposed to be so hot? Probably. 

“Shame on me,” he smirked before before pouring more whiskey and lapping it from her skin. Darcy shivered as his tongue slowly traveled down from her navel.

“What on earth could I do to make up for that?” he asked in a low voice.

“I could think of a thing or two”, she offered and Tony chuckled.

“Maybe we have the same idea.”

“Show me and I'll tell you if you guessed right.”

Darcy lifted her hips long enough for Tony to pull down the whiskey-soaked string and toss it somewhere beyond his shoulders.

Tony nuzzled her inner thight and pressed a dry kiss on the sensible flesh. The hair on his chin really scratched, but in a surprisingly pleasant way. Darcy never had a thing for guys with beards but maybe it was time to revise that opinion. She trembled in anticipation of what would follow. 

Tony gave her clit a sensual lick and immediately coaxed a gasp from her lips. Darcy closed her eyes and pressed her head back into the pillow as he went on. The last time someone ate her out with so much abandon... She moaned. It probably was more practice than actual talent. Not that she cared right now. Or ever. Her last boyfriend hat never been very keen on going down on her. Okay, screw that. Worlds better than the average college-freshman.

“Yeah, don't hold back girl. You're so gorgeous.” 

In any other situation Darcy would have wanted to slap him for that. Just not now, because... fuck. She really didn't care right now.

“Oh god! Please, shit, shit, shit, don't stop!” Darcy babbled rapidly. She clawed desperately at the sheets. It was nearly too much when he slid two fingers into her and started sucking on her clit in earnest. It was enough to make her moan. 

If he went on like that... Darcy couldn't think straight for the moment. Tony kept up his rhythm, curling his fingers inside her and sucking and licking her clit like there was nothing he would rather be doing. 

Her breath hitched as she came.

Darcy pushed Tony's head away once she became too sensitive. She needed a few minutes to simply lie back in the pillows, out of breath and with hair sticking to her face.

It took her a bit longer to form a coherent thought.

“Jesus. That was fast.”

“So I guessed right?” Tony said smugly. Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Smartass.”

“I am a professional smartass, please.”

“Well, the professional smartass is wearing too many clothes,” she said and gestured into the general direction of his pants. “Off with them.”

“Demanding, aren't you?”

Darcy rolled onto her side and smirked.

“Always.”

Tony chuckled and stretched to playfully snap her bra-strap. 

“Quid pro quo.”

Darcy propped up on her elbows to unhook her bra while watching Tony shed his slacks and boxer briefs. With an absentmindedly grin she tossed the bra off the bed and arched her back. Putting on a little show was fun with an audience as appreciative as this.

Once Tony had peeled off his socks and crawled back up the bed Darcy rolled over and straddled his lap, all tousled dark hair and debauched smile. Tony made a happy sound and buried his face between her boobs. 

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbled.

He nuzzled his cheek against her breasts, pressed a kiss to her right nipple and pinched the other between thumb and index finger. “Now I can die as a happy man.”

“No you can't,” Darcy reminded him. “Still got stuff to do.”

“Right,” Tony chuckled.

He reached for his discarded pants and drew a condom-wrapper from the left pocket. Darcy grabbed the foil-package from his fingers, ripped it open with her teeth before scooting back on Tony's legs and rolling it over his already hard dick. No need to waste time, right?

“This will be awesome,” she announced.

“Yeah, babe,” was the only coherent answer Tony managed. 

Darcy let out a gasp as she lowered her hips just low enough to tease him with her wetness against his tip. Oh shit, she wanted this and Tony... Darcy groaned as his hands pushed down her hips 

“Oh, come on, come on, come on. Don't be cruel, babe,” he breathed against her neck, followed by wet kisses and just a hint of teeth. “Just come on. I'll be so good to you. Or you to me... oh, fuck that.”

“My plan exactly.”

And then she sank down in one slick motion and wasn't sure if the moan was his or hers or both of them. She started rocking her hips right then, no unnecessary waiting. Tony rested his calloused hands on her upper thighs, then moved one of them between her legs to give her something to grind her clit against. Much better.

Darcy leaned onto his shoulders for purchase, biting her lower lip while concentrating on the movement of her hips. She picked up speed when starting to chase her orgasm, Tony's free hand squeezing her left boob.

When she came for the second time that evening her knees gave out, making her slump against Tony who took it in a stride and turned her onto her back to slide right back in. Darcy did not mind, getting fucked still felt good even without the promise of another orgasm. Two was good.

Tony did not take long, a minute at most, to come too, swearing under his breath while doing so. He pulled out, flopped down next to her and threw the tied off condom somewhere onto the carpet. Gross.

Darcy reached for the abandoned whiskey on the nightstand and took a healthy swig before handing it over to Tony.

“Cheers.”

 

*

 

Darcy felt kind of groggy when she woke up. No bad hangover - she didn't had nearly enough booze for that - but she didn't feel very energetic either. Kind of blah. Urgh.

She carefully opened her eyes, expecting to squint at the light but it was still dark outside and the only light came through the open door to the living-room. She turned her head and blinked twice. Yup, that guy looked like Tony Stark. So yesterday really happened. 

Time to go, she supposed. 

She quietly slipped out of bed and put on her bra and dress, but could not find her string. Whatever. No way she was putting on underwear that smelled like she dived head first into a barrel of whiskey anyway. 

She grabbed her heels in one hand, retrieved her purse from where she had left it on the couch and pressed the button to call the elevator. Once inside she let out a tiny laugh, shaking her head. Interesting night.

Looking forward to an awkward Monday in her uncles office was enough. She didn't need another awkward conversation when Tony woke up. 

After all, it wasn't as if they would see each other ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be seen as the smutty prequel to [Bros!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/361602) by [AlchemyAlice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice), so if you are looking for a sequel you should totally check it out :D
> 
> If you want to see me rambling about writing and a lot of random blogging, visit my [tumblr](http://cucumber-of-doom.tumblr.com/).


End file.
